No voltees
by Luka-sama
Summary: Elizabeth es la mujer de Meliodas, ella estuviera al tanto de eso o no. Spoiler del manga 230 en adelante.


_Volviendo a ponerme al día con el manga de Nanatsu no taizai (ahora que se viene nuevo anime) recordé que no hice ninguna historia de Meliodas x Elizabeth, semejante blasfemia._

 _Nanatsu no taizai no me pertenece._

 _Advertenecia: si no sigues el manga y solo el anime, puede que muchas cosas aquí no tengan sentido para ti. Spoiler del manga hasta los capítulos 230 por ahí._

 **No voltees**

Meliodas había pensado que cuando dejo a Elizabeth en el castillo de niña, todo saldría bien, ya saben si el rey lo había profetizado o visto por visiones, debería suponer que estaría bien. Aun cuando pensaron que los malos eran los siete pecados capitales, Elizabeth debería estar a salvo.

Pero aún están malditos.

Lo sabe cuándo ella irremediablemente aparece en su taberna con esa horrible armadura. Esta sonríe como solo Elizabeth puede hacerlo y el suspira pensando que todo se va repetir, una y otra vez. Una parte de su alma esta desgastada, tener que vivir eso por más de cien veces, estaba convirtiéndose en su límite.

Esta Elizabeth es tal como recordaba fue de niña, sonriente, amable y con un gran corazón. Ella busca proteger a su reino y él va ayudarla. Por qué en si su misión es romper su maldición, la de ambos, pero también no puede evitar estar al lado de ella.

Es su droga.

Elizabeth es su mujer.

Estar con ella era como estar en su propio centro de paz. Una forma en que pudiera calmar su ira reprimida y ser el hombre (¿demonio?) que pudiera estar al lado de una diosa.

Por eso era como era con Elizabeth, ella le pertenecía, por muy arrogante y posesivo que fuera. Estaba seguro que ella se enamoraría pronto de él y nuevamente regresarían a un ciclo sin fin. Pero conforme nuevamente la volvía a conocer, volvía a vivir aventuras y ambos reían como en los viejos tiempos.

Más difícil era.

Esta Elizabeth era como ver nuevamente a la diosa que conoció hace tantos años, no solo físicamente era la más parecida.

Todo ella era.

Era ella.

¿Sería una señal?

Podría ser esta la última rencarnación que tuviera que ver de Elizabeth, en esta ocasión podría terminar con la maldición.

.

—¿Meliodas-sama?—llamo Elizabeth sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Después de rescatar nuevamente a la capital, estaban todos recuperándose de sus heridas. La princesa lo veía confundida de su expresión ausente.

Sonrió de forma infantil para no preocuparla.

No debía hacer que recordara, no debía hacer nada que llamara su atención.

Debía protegerla.

No quería que faltaran solo tres días para su muerte.

Aunque a veces quisiera solamente abrazarla, acostarse en su regazo y llorar contándole todo. No era posible, retrasaría todo lo posible ese día, aunque sabía que era inevitable.

No estaba listo.

—Debemos comprar las cosas para la taberna—dijo de la nada comenzando a caminar.

La princesa no parecía creerle, pero lo siguió tranquilamente por la ciudad que apenas comenzaba a recuperarse.

En medio de una tienda Elizabeth se detuvo y observo varios peluches de cerdos, el solamente la dejo hacer lo que quisiera. Siempre lo hacía, era como si no pudiera negarse a la chica en ninguna de sus vidas, por que ocupaba verla feliz…lo poco que durara esa felicidad.

Giro su rostro notando un grupo de hombres viendo de reojo a Elizabeth, estos reían mientras hacían señas a su pecho y miradas lujuriosas.

Típico.

Elizabeth atraía mucho la atención, era una chica preciosa y con una gran sonrisa.

—Elizabeth entra a la tienda ya te alcanzo—le dijo palmeando su trasero.

Esta se sonrojo en gran manera y entro apresurada por la vergüenza.

Su mirada se volteo a los hombres, sin intentar ocultar su intención asesina. Estos se pusieron tensos y pálidos, viéndolo asustado cuando su aura pareció derrochar una cantidad de energía demoniaca. Estos gritaron antes de salir corriendo sobre un monstruo.

Regreso a la normalidad en un parpadeo.

Entro a la tienda con una sonrisa bonachona, sorprendiendo a Elizabeth con un extraño adorno de ángel en sus manos. Su sonrisa se quebró unos instantes, antes de caminar a su lado.

—Volviste pronto Meliodas-sama—hablo Elizabeth con gran alegría.

Él sonrió también.

—Por supuesto, te prometí regresar con vida a tu lado—dijo intencionalmente.

Pero la chica solamente ladeo el rostro algo sonrojado, claramente sin entender de que hablaba.

Y estaba bien.

Que no recordara la promesa que hicieron de niños (igualmente él se encargaría de cumplirla) y que no recordara ninguna de sus vidas pasadas.

Eso le daba más tiempo a su lado.

Mientras le veía sonreír emocionada, sabía que esto era lo único que podría desear.

 **Fin**

 _Que la historia de estos dos es jodidamente triste._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
